teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Maqubi
"She has a long face." "...She has very hollow eyes." "Embrace the absurd! Make her weird!" Maqubi (with a heart serving as the dot for the letter i) is the main protagonist of Team Four Star's Pokémon Emerald NUZLOCKE and co-leader of "SKIDDS Row." Originally from the Johto region, Maqubi moved to Hoenn and liked the idea of going on a Pokemon Journey. Appearance Maqubi's most notable feature is her Green Fedora, complimented with a Dark Blue Feather in loving memory of [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-8EYg--hhvQ '''DUDEBIRB']. As she likes to wear physical traits from each of her fallen Pokemon to never forget them, Maqubi additionally uses 'AUDIEs Purple Ears as Headphones for her PokéNav to honor him, Red/White/Gray Armor on her back in loving memory of '''SKRUNCHH' and KING KENORITH as well as one of KENORITH's eyes is stiched onto her fedora, BORRUS' whiskers have been sewed onto the strap of her waist-pack. BLUBBA's teeth were crafted into an armband on Maqubi's arm (after she rubbed his corpse to make sure his brain deteriorated enough to forget moves) and THE GAME (Greatest Game in the Gen), her Focus Band was wrapped around her other arm.'' She has a long face, blue eyes (black when showing a hollow expression like a robot, seemingly with an unrevealed backstory), light brown hair and thin eyebrows, wears a sleeveless and short orange tunic with a black collar, white gloves with green rings around the wrists, black bike shorts, black socks, Orange and White Crocs (she was ahead of the curve), and also carries a green waist-pack. Personality Maqubi is described as a cybernetic teenage good girl that feels that "She's above it all," establishing her ego after escaping from the back of a moving truck and enthusiastic to go on her Pokemon Journey, "acting adorable and smug." She seems passive and nice but can be very aloof and clumsy though as when she runs and/or rides her green bike fast she frequently crashes into things around her. Due to Maqubi's beauty many boys including Brendan (who also wants her Running Shoes), Wally, and the glasses guy that wanted her to bend over are smitten with her immediately after first meeting her. A defeated child complains he needs to hide his shame, Maqubi offers him a knife. However Maqubi has her eyes set on Scott and his "Elusive Eyes" calling him every chance she gets. "If it isn't Scott we don't care." Maqubi has quite the distaste for beta males to the point she sometimes refers to them by false names like Brendan is called "Ethan" (especially after Brendan's egotistical comment claiming her dad was tougher than her which emotionally manipulated Maqubi), continues to mock Wally's illness (even though he got over it later on) and is madly in love with Scott that she thought defeating an ill Wally would impress him (ironically this was confirmed to be true and she succeeded in doing so). Maqubi will squeal every time she sees or hears Scott who eventually became her biggest fan cheering her on in battles and will eventually get in touch with her. Maqubi's profile: "AGE AM DROOLING CHALLENGE" Maqubi (while still wearing her day clothes since she wears them in hot springs as well) swam all the way across the ocean... to buy soda. She's understandably happy to reach land again. It's implied Maqubi has done drugs (MyEX does get high in Stun Spores), since she stated GURDS reminds her of "HEROINE," she then responded with "GIMME," along with a gambling addiction. Maqubi seems to be religious since she confirmed that revives were "against her religion," but Super Soakers weren't, and she still considers Steven (a former champion) a beta male as well since he didn't help her much when teaming up to defend the rocket fuel from Maxie and Tabitha of Team Magma. This also calls into question of how kinky she is, she dislikes Juan, Wallace (an it), and Steven (men many people say are very young and handsome) and loves Scott (someone a lot of people point out looks old (despite having no specified age), fat, and has a creepy voice that makes him unattractive) She likely has been influenced by SKIDDS (the Crazy Streaker) and MyEX (the Slimey Stomach) who are The Power Couple: "MySKIDDS" who sees other people's imperfections as what makes them attractive. Since Scott lives with his flaws and stays who he is Maqubi finds that cool and admirable about him. Scott's appearances give Maqubi the shrillest and most ecstatic of reactions. Maqubi seems to be very self aware of the 4th Wall and the three voices in her head and just rolls with it. After the Gym Battle with Winona, Maqubi appears to get overwhelmed with fear of the possibility of losing to Winona, it's as if she imagines a dark non-canon timeline where she is defeated (physically and mentally) and all her friends get killed by Altaria. This made her realize that her journey won't be that easy to complete and she will need to be more careful with her Pokemon since they need to train. Examples include when the bratty teenager MELVIN TOOZ (despite wanting to fight, hating being underestimated, and the constant comparison to IVAN OOZE) was extremely pampered by Maqubi and rarely fought anyone, as such MELVIN was unable to learn experience in battles like IVAN, Maqubi realized this mistake decided to train MELVIN up causing him to evolve, achieving what his older brother IVAN failed at. He helps GURDS atone for killing babies by being guarded by her becoming her morality pet. "Maqubi has got style." Not only does she enjoy riding bikes but likes to perform wheelies and mini-hops. Maqubi likes to sleep on COTTON JIM since his cloud-like cotton is comfy enough to be used as a pillow. While surfing with SKIDDS, she discovered a tiny island, after arriving on shore and noticing the island is empty, Maqubi declared that the island be named Maqu-Beach, near Maqubi was a man who dives to hunt for treasure but also trades Shards whom became a neighbor. During her break with THE GAME and BORRUS, for at least three days straight, she fished for multiple Sharpedo and Wailmer which THE GAME instantly punched back into the ocean for training, which prompted Maqubi to berate the Black Belt Trainers that were too scared to approach the deep water, showing that she became more serious with her training. Maqubi doesn't consider WAKKAWAKKA to be her daughter and just left her at the Daycare, she hates water current maze puzzles and is also fine with grave robbing, punting the baby who won the Beauty Contest when MyEX only got 2nd place, and keeping strangers stranded on an island by defeating their Pokemon. Maqubi doesn't replant berries, instead she salts the earth after picking them and has MyEX further poison it. Maqubi does suffer flashbacks of the battle with her dad when Double Spinda start Teeter Dancing and still rejected Norman's dance teachings. By the time of Hoenn League, Maqubi has developed dances of her own, the "DRAGON DANCE!!!" and the "DOUBLE TEAM!!!" making Dad Norman proud. Maqubi felt sympathetic towards Wallace's Milotic who had received so much Toxic poison that she tried to catch him with quite the number of Poké Balls, including the Master Ball. Family Mom: Maqubi's mom. While she appreciates Maqubi, she also neglects her as she was perfectly fine with having her daughter ride in the back of the moving truck, as well as wanting her back in there. Dad Norman: Maqubi's "other" dad. It's implied he abuses her and plausibly disowns her since he doesn't treat her like she is his biological daughter but more like a Mail Order Daughter "delivered" to him or even a cyborg. During the move, he seems to prioritize their belongings over his own daughter and immediately lets Maqubi teach a sick Wally how to catch Pokemon even though she just reunited and spent time with him for about a minute. By the time of the Gym Battle, Maqubi wanted to get revenge on Norman but all he did was say "Oh good, our luggage arrived" and wanted to dance the dance of death, "TEETER DANCE!!!" which eventually lead to his defeat after a long battle. Norman afterwards wanted to go back to his career as a dancer doing the TEETER DANCE!!!! which Maqubi wasn't interested in at all and gets to drive the truck afterwards. He would later be insanely proud of Maqubi after she developed her own dances to use against the Hoenn League. Jerry the Delivery Man: It's possible that Maqubi's biological father is actually Jerry, which is implying an affair involving Maqubi's mother. Maqubi and her family used to live in the Johto region before their move to Hoenn, during their move Maqubi was being trafficked. Norman is called "Dad Norman" on the PokéNav establishing him as her other father. Additionally, both Maqubi and Jerry wear orange outfits. GRAMPA: Maqubi's paternal grandfather on Norman's side and Forever Grandma's husband (or is it wife now?). A Female Duskull (Later a Female Dusclops) that Maqubi caught in the Mt. Pyre graveyard. Rather than saying his species name he says "GRAMPA GRAMPA." His feminine physique and personality probably explains where Norman gets the idea to become a dancer and inspired him to learn the TEETER DANCE!!!!! Grampa never gets confused, it's simply just his dementia acting up, which is why he on his medication. Forever Grandma: Maqubi's paternal grandfather on Norman's side and GRAMPA's wife. Forever Grandma always finds a way to keep Maqubi at her gingerbread house by either giving her cookies baked from her previous guests, keeping her rested in her bed with a blanket made from the skins of previous visitors, or cleaning out her oven. Power Impressively, Maqubi when diving underwater with her Pokemon, is able to breath while in it indefinitely likely due to her cyborg attributes. Maqubi and SKIDDS leaves skid marks everywhere they go. People think it's gross only to be reassured it's far worse. With her cybernetic abilities, Maqubi can extend or retract the length of her legs to make her taller or shorter, has never slept a day in her life, and is capable of seeing in the dark. Team Maqubi's team revolved around a female harem called SKIDDS Row belonging to SKIDDS as he is the leader. The team members covered weaknesses another member would have. SKIDDS♂: (Starter; Maqubi's Swampert that she received as a Mudkip from the beginning; The Harem Protagonist and leader of SKIDDS ROW; co-founder of Maqu-beach; Unattractive-looking Chick Magnet; Totally Radical Surfer dude, charismatic life of the party (in more than one sense); loves to streak and scream "WOO! YEAH! CRAZY!!" sometimes scaring others; loves to leave his skidd marks everywhere and on anyone; likes to wear gnarly sunglasses and a coat/suit Power Couple with his lover MyEX (shipname: MySKIDDS); shoots Water Guns and Mud Shots from his guns; powerhouse; badass) Type Water/Ground Item: Mystic Water Ability: Torrent Moveset: Surf, Earthquake, Protect, Brick Break Category:Pokemon Category:Emerald Category:NUZLOCKE Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Waifus Category:Heroes